wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Graf Habsburg
W Akwizgranie w zamkowych komnatach Namaszczalna cesarska biesiada, Cesarz Rudolf w obrzędnych swych szatach Tron wzniesiony u stołu zasiada. Falcgraf reński na złocie mu kraje, Puchar z winem król czeski podaje; Wszyscy siedmiu wyborcy cesarza, Jak w krąg słońca chód planet niebieskich, W złotych mitrach, w purpurach królewskich, Stoją kołem przy tronie mocarza. I z dziedzińców, z krużganków pałacu, Z dźwiękiem muzyk jak grom nieprzerwany Okrzyk tłumów skupionych na placu Bije echem o okna i ściany: Bo przeminął czas klęsk i swawoli, Pychy możnych, a ludu niewoli, Pan i sędzia jest znowu na ziemi, Nie śmie szaleć bezkarnie gwałt zbrojny, Nie drży słaby, zaufał spokojny, Ze jest moc i opieka nad niemi. Cesarz puchar do góry wzniósł złoty I powłócząc w krąg okiem radości: "Nic tu nie brak do naszej ochoty, Wpośród takich i uczty, i gości. Lecz nie widzę śpiewaka - minstrela, Pieśń natchniona jest duszą wesela, I duch wyższy na serce z niej wionie: Cześć mą dla niej wyssałem już z mlekiem, A com czuł będąc prostym człowiekiem, Czuć i uczcić potrafię na tronie!" Ledwie skończył, gdy z tłumu rycerzy Wyszedł mąż, z białym włosem na skroni, W długiej, na kształt zakonnej, odzieży, Złotą arfę trzymając we dłoni. "W strunach arfy jest cały świat ducha, W miarę tego, kto śpiewa, kto słucha, Jak pieśń wieszczą pojmuje lub stwarza; Wiem, co duszę podnosi i krzepi. Lecz ty, panie, sam powiedz najlepiej, Co jest godne słuchacza - cesarza?" Na to cesarz z łagodnym wejrzeniem: "O, na taką się pychę nie ważę! Wyższy Pan rządzi wieszcza natchnieniem, Co mu samo i cel swój pokaże. Bo jak wicher na morskim rozlewie, Skąd i dokąd ma zawiać, nikt nie wie, Jako woda z swych źródeł podziemnych Tak pieśń wieszcza wynika mu z duszy, Aż ją porwie za sobą i wzruszy Czucia śpiące w jej głębiach tajemnych." Z oczu starca jak światło wypadło I strun dźwięki zmieszały się z słowy: "Przez szwajcarską dolinę zapadłą Możny graf jechał konno na łowy. Dzielny koń niecierpliwym poskokiem Sadził w czwał ponad wzdętym potokiem Na dźwięk trąbki już grzmiącej śród boru. Wtem głos dzwonka się rozlał rozłogiem: Był to kapłan, co szedł z Panem Bogiem, Poprzedzany przez chłopię od chóru. Rycerz z wiarą i czcią chrześcijańską Skoczył z konia i ugiął kolano, Wielbiąc ciało i świętą krew Pańską Dla zbawienia naszego wylaną. Ksiądz tymczasem nad brzegiem strumienia Zrzucił buty i zwierzchnie odzienia, By w bród łatwiej mógł na brzeg przejść drugi. Bo most woda zerwała przed dobą, A tam grzesznik złożony chorobą Czekał jego ostatniej posługi. A wtem rycerz postąpił ku niemu, Sam mu konia za cugle prowadzi, Zmusza na nim nieść pomoc choremu, Trzyma strzemię, na siodło go sadzi, A sam pieszo zapuszcza się dalej. Kapłan przebył bezpiecznie nurt fali Błogosławiąc rycerza po drodze. I nazajutrz o wschodzie jutrzenki Do bram zamku z winnymi podzięki Odwiódł konia, trzymając za wodze. Ale rycerz powitał go słowy: «Strzeż mię, Boże! bym kiedy dla siebie Użył konia na boje lub łowy, Co niósł Zbawcę i Pana na niebie. Gdy być twoją własnością nie może, Niech zostanie przy waszym klasztorze Na pobożne zakonu posługi. Bogu memu w ofierze go składam, Bo od Niego, co tylko posiadam, Dzierżę z łaski, nie z własnej zasługi.» «Niech Pan, który widzi w skrytości, Dar twój tobie odpłaci w swej porze! Niech cię sławi i tu, i w wieczności, Jakeś ty Mu hołd oddał w pokorze! Tyś graf możny w szwajcarskiej krainie, Dom twój z cnót i hojności w niej słynie, Sześć cór kwitnie w nim pięknych i skromnych, Niechże każda - rzekł kapłan w natchnieniu - Wniesie berło twojemu plemieniu, Ród twój wsławi u wieków potomnych!»" Cesarz słuchał i dumał głęboko, Jakby dawne obudzał wspomnienie. Wtem na starca iskrzące wzniósł oko I z ócz jego słów pojął znaczenie. Był to kapłan spotkany przed laty... Cesarz krajem obrzędnej swej szaty Zakrył śpiesznie łez rzewnych potoki. Lecz pojęto w orszaku cesarskim, Ze to on był tym grafem szwajcarskim, I niebieskie wielbiono wyroki.Tschudi, który przekazał nam tę anegdotę, opowiada też, że ksiądz ów, którego wspomógł graf Habsburg, został później kapłanem kurfirsta Moguncji i niemało przyczynił się do tego, by przy najbliższych wyborach cesarza, które nastąpiły na wielkie interregnum, skierować uwagę kurfirsta na grafa Habsburga. Dla tych, którzy znają historię tej epoki, zaznaczam, że Czechy nie brały oczywiście udziału w uroczystości koronacyjnej Rudolfa. Kategoria:Friedrich Schiller Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim